finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Deuce/Gameplay
Deuce is a playable character in Final Fantasy Type-0. She plays the flute in battle, which creates a unique gameplay style for her. She has many damaging point-blank and long-range melodies in her arsenal, allowing her to play defensively or offensively. Playing her offensively requires players to take a risk, while playing defensively allows Deuce to buff her allies or debilitate her opponents. While AI-controlled allies normally attack a different enemy than the party leader, they will attack the enemy Deuce is targeting, making her useful for hard missions. Stats Abilities Deuce's offense lies in the sound projectiles created from her regular attack, and her melee attacks, which are played at point-blank range. Upon activation, her regular attack summons a sphere that hovers around her for a few seconds if left unused. It doubles as a protective shield that attacks Deuce's enemies whenever they approach her. When attacking, the sphere releases smaller projectiles that gradually float over to the enemies to deal damage. Tilting the analog stick upwards has Deuce perform a point-blank melody that deals good damage, whereas tilting the analog stick down results in Deuce setting up a trap that damages enemies if they touch it. Deuce's projectile attacks have the slowest traveling speed, especially in comparison to other ranged fighters (Ace, Trey, Cater, and King). However, her projectiles have the best homing capabilities and are guaranteed to hit the enemies in range of the attack. Deuce requires careful maneuvers and well-timed dodges to survive in battle. With her musical orb active, she passively attacks enemies with it while dodging their attacks. Her projectiles are highly staggering despite low on power, allowing her to Stun enemies while evading. Her musical orb approximately lasts for thirty seconds when Deuce is not constantly playing her flute. Each time she performs a normal attack, the orb is conjured and renewed. Her musical orbs typically hit the target from two to four times depending on the enemy's size. It also sometimes ambushes an enemy from above. The orbs also works while she's knocked down or charging a spell (e.g. she can be reraised, conjure her attack, and recast Reraise while the orb damages the enemy). Her Tone Cluster ability allows her to dodge as she sets it on the ground. It is a highly stunning trap, yet only one can be set at a time. Due to her slow movement speed during her regular attack, Deuce must rely on timing to dodge incoming enemy attacks while still damaging them. For her to land a Killsight, Deuce often has to run up close to the enemy for her projectile to hit them, which can be risky. While Deuce's attacks are fairly strong, her defense and HP are the lowest among the party, but her MP is the second highest, just behind Rem. Deuce's Attack stat is the second lowest among the party, the lowest being Cater. All in all, Deuce starts off as slow, vulnerable, and weak, but as she grows stronger and learns more abilities, she becomes a versatile character. Her abilities make her a useful support ally, like a Bard, and the homing range of her sound projectiles makes her a useful offense as well. Deuce's Requiem of Ruin ability has the largest area-of-effect width and is technically impossible to be dodged by enemies despite its sluggishness. The Avoid magic is useful for Deuce. With her high MP, she can use it often to dodge attacks. Due to the nature of her attacks and abilities that allow her to easily cancel them by dodging, the Avoid magic plays an important role for defending her, but she remains vulnerable when starting to perform her abilities, such as Concerto and Hymn of Healing. Her melee attack and the Tone Cluster also make her vulnerable. FFtype-0_deuce_battle.jpg|Concerto (PSP). Concerto-Type-0-HD.png|Concerto (HD). Deuce-BlackRequiem.jpg|Requiem of Ruin (PSP). Requiem-of-Ruin-Type-0-HD.png|Requiem of Ruin (HD). Equipment Deuce's exclusive accessory is the Seraphim Score which increases her MP by 50% and grants Auto Regen status. *Flute *Argentic Flute *Baroque Flute *Anima Flute *Platinum Piccolo *Marching Fife *Wyvern Whistle *Maestro's Flute *Mythril Flute *Wildfire Flute *Hoarfrost Flute *Voltaic Flute *Guardian Flute *Angel Flute *Lamia's Flute *Elysian Whistle (ultimate weapon) Support Personnel Some Support Personnel characters in Final Fantasy Type-0 HD appear as Deuce: Kana Hanazawa (Deuce's Japanese VA), Hidemi Mizoguchi (Lighting & Compositing Artist), Haruna Kato (Character Texture Designer), and Kakuko Obinata (Publicity Producer). Quotes Category:Character gameplay in Final Fantasy Type-0